


Glass

by Reality_Bending_Cat



Series: Weird Snorkmyden Tales [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Ficlet, Masturbation, Moominmamma is mentioned, Other, glass dildo, idek what to tag this, is there even a plot, she's thinking about her, thinking about other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Bending_Cat/pseuds/Reality_Bending_Cat
Summary: Snorkmaiden masturbates while thinking about her gremlin gf
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden
Series: Weird Snorkmyden Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> lol I have the biggest crush on snorkmaiden and I'm new to ao3

It was a long, hot, yet partly cloudy August afternoon, and everyone in Moominvalley was doing something. The smell of a storm which was to arrive in one or three days permeated the air, but it didn’t distract anyone from hanging out and enjoying the day.   
Moomin, Snufkin, and Little My were off to the Forest of Witches to hang out and play some games with Alicia. Sniff was off somewhere plotting another harebrained get-rich-quick scheme, which was doomed to fail. Snorkmaiden could have helped him if she wanted to, but she had plans to make marzipan cupcakes for Moominpappa’s birthday later that day. For the time being, Snorkmaiden had other plans... alone.  
While on an adventure with Moomin and friends a while back, Snorkmaiden decided to go on a little shopping spree at a nearby village store. She purchased some jewels, trinkets, and nice clothes, for special occasions. In the middle of her spree, she found an aisle unlike anything back home, and it was there she found something that would become one of her little secrets.  
Snorkmaiden walked up the hall to her room, and opened the door, fixated on a small wooden box underneath her bed. She pawed towards the bed, without stopping to undress (Snorks, like Moomintrolls, don't wear clothes that often, mind you. The author is bloody jealous). She bent over, lifted the bed skirt, and found a wooden box, perfect for a little something to play with to go inside. At last, she opened the box to reveal her secret possession.  
The dildo was modestly sized, as big as her girlfriend, Little My’s arm, but a little thicker. It was mostly clear, with some flecks of color here and there, and some ribs to give Snorkmaiden the right amount of pleasure. She had named it Sweet Pea, after one of her favorite flowers.   
Snorkmaiden took Sweet Pea out of its box, and laid down on the bed, cozying herself up on top of her blankets. She grabbed the framed picture of Little My off of her nightstand and tilted it towards the bed. She closed her eyes, and imagined she was in a field of tall grass with her and Sweet Pea. She thought of Little My taking off her clothes and using Sweet Pea on her, and it made her tingle up and wiggle.  
She rubbed Sweet Pea’s tip onto her inner thighs, up and down, giving herself a nice massage. The feeling loosened her up and she rubbed Sweet Pea’s girth up against her labia. She flicked the tip against her clit as she let out a high-pitched pant and slid the rod into her pussy.  
She twisted, thrusted, and panted, still thinking about Little My. She kicked her legs as she thrusted Sweet Pea deeper and faster, feeling its ribs along the walls of her vagina. She had the urge to grab onto something as she masturbated and she latched her free paw onto her bed frame.   
The urge got stronger, and thrusting Sweet Pea with one paw wasn't enough, so Snorkmaiden freed the one latching onto her bed frame towards her pussy to thrust harder. Eventually, she let out a high-pitched scream which was so loud, the birds outside her window fluttered off. She was tense, sweaty, teary-eyed, yet all of her pain faded away. Snorkmaiden’s pussy dripped wet like she’d just got out of the bath. She laid down on the bed, cuddling her pillow tight, and chilled out for a few minutes, letting the world vibe with her.  
After a while, although she was a bit tired, she wiped off Sweet Pea with a small terry cloth on her vanity, and set it back in its box. She walked to the backyard to grab some water for a bath, where she encountered Little My, ready to remind her of the plans she made with Moominmamma.  
“Hey, don’t you remember? Mamma wants you to help her make cupcakes!” Snorkmaiden dragged the pail a bit, and asked her,  
“Oh, Little My, you’re back early! I was just about to clean myself up before making cupcakes!” Little My thought a bit, and said,  
“Clean yourself up? What were you even doing while we were away?” Snorkmaiden put her paw up to her snout and giggled.   
“I’ll tell you on the way there.” The two walked down the dirt road to Moominhouse. While passing through a brush of forest, Snorkmaiden quipped,   
“You know, Little My, I'm glad I'm your girlfriend.”


End file.
